Appelvacht
HOOFDSTUK 8 (door Avondpoot) Bontpoot volgde Vochtpoot het kamp uit, maar hij was al gauw verdwenen. Ze proefde de lucht, en vond zijn geur niet meer. Opeens hoorde ze hem schreeuwen. Wat gebeurde er? Ze schudde verward haar kop, er was vast niets gebeurd. Ze draaide zich om en liep weer terug naar het kamp, opeens stormde Asvuur langs haar heen, en Bontpoot verloor haar evenwicht en viel op een droger stuk grond. Ze krabbelde verhit overeind en keek Asvuur woedend na. Dan ging ze met hangende kop en slepende staart het medicijnhol binnen."Mooi, nu kan je evengoed kruiden mengen." Snorde Lenteblad. Bontpoot zei niets en begon de goudsbloem en papaverzaad zwijgend te mengen. Ze voelde haar ogen prikken van de tranen, waarom ging Vochtpoot opeens met Asvuur om? Ze schudde haar kop en deed verder. Zij had Wolkit gered! Hij had haar gered toen ze bijna verdronken was en dus stonden ze quitte."Ik ga even wandelen." Miauwde ze toen ze klaar was. Lenteblad knikte en ging de gemengde kruiden bij de rest leggen. Buiten werd ze meteen aangeschoten door een panische Asvuur."Vochtpoot is aan het verdrinken in de modder bij de grens!!" Schreeuwde ze."Je moet me helpen hem te redden!!" Bontpoot zweeg even en likte traag en nadenkend haar poot."Oké." Miauwde ze uiteindelijk. Ze sprong het medicijnhol in, pakte tijm en eucalyptus (de tweebenen hadden het eens gedumpt en het bleek goed te zijn voor ademhaling) en ze rende achter Asvuur aan naar het moeras, maar ze voelde zich vreemd kalm, zoals in de meeste gelegenheden die hierop leken. Uiteindelijk waren ze er. Zo te horen was Vochtpoot al half weggezakt in de drab, en ze liet het aan Asvuur over om hem eruit te trekken."O Sterrenclan, alsjeblieft maak het me gemakkelijker om hem te helpen!" Smeekte ze zacht met haar blik op de hemel gericht. Opeens verspreide er zich een vreemd gevoel naar haar voorhoofd, en opeens leek haar beeld zo licht.. ze opende haar ogen, en slaakte een gil toen ze alle kleuren en beelden en bewegingen zag. Rustig maar, dit is voor tijdelijk. Als Vochtpoot gered is zal je weer blind zijn. Murmelde een stem in haar hoofd. Bontpoot's blik verharde toen Asvuur Vochtpoot voor haar legde. Bontpoot keek glimlachend naar Asvuur, een grijze poes met hier en daar zwarte spikkels en amberkleurige ogen. Asvuur verstijfde."Wa-waarom kijk je zo?" Vroeg ze. Bontpoot schudde haar kop en richtte zich op Vochtpoot. Ze begon de modder uit zijn neus en mond te halen en voelde zich vreemd nu ze kon zien. Waarschijnlijk flitsten haar ogen nu alle kanten op... Vochtpoot was best knap, zijn ogen waren gesloten en hij was zwart met grijs cypers. Ze ving een glimp op van haar eigen beige met bruine vacht en haar witte staarpunt, oortopjes en poot. Haar ogen waren vast groen. Nu hield ze een blaadje eucalyptus voor Vochtpoot's neus en als hij wakker zou worden zou ze hem tijm geven. Ze keek Asvuur recht aan, en de grijze poes huiverde."Het- het lijkt alsof je me kan zien.." Miauwde ze zachtjes. Bontpoot rolde met haar ogen."Ik. Kan. Je. Ook. Zien!" Miauwde ze ongeduldig. Asvuur's ogen werden groot."Maar je bent blind!" Schreeuwde ze."Nou en? ik bén ook blind, maar bij deze situatie moest ik blijkbaar kunnen zien, anders zou de Sterrenclan er toch niet voor gezorgd hebben!" Ze hoorde opeens gehoest, Vochtpoot kwam bij."Blerk, dat smaakt vuil.." Kreunde hij. Maar zijn aandacht werd meteen getrokken door Bontpoot, die hem nu recht aankeek."Bontpoot?" Vroeg hij."Maar..." Zijn stem stierf weg. Opeens schoot er een flits van pijn door Bontpoot's voorhoofd. Ze slaakte een gil en zakte in in elkaar op de grond."Bontpoot!" Vochtpoot sprong overeind en trok haar poot, die voor haar gezicht zat, weg."Ik ben weer blind.." Jammerde Bontpoot zachtjes, tranen stroomden over haar wangen."Ik had aan de Sterrenclan gevraagd om mij te laten zien zodat ik jou kon redden." Maar ze kon geen sterke gevoelens opmerken in zijn ogen. Zij hield van hem, maar hij niet van haar, en toen werd haar beeld volledig zwart, voor altijd. De aanblik van een nietszeggende Vochtpoot bleef in haar geheugen, en ze draaide zich om, om met de resterende kruiden terug te lopen naar het kamp terwijl Asvuur's en Vochtpoot's gesnor tussen de bomen door weerklonk. Ze ging een eind verder bij een stroompje zitten en luisterde naar het kalmerende geluid. Ze tekende zonder te zien in het zand, ook al dacht ze dat het twee doorkraste ogen waren in een gebroken hart, ieder in de helft. Het stelde haar blinde liefde voor, maar niet die van Vochtpoot. Dan stond ze op, verspreidde haar geur er zodat Vochtpoot zeker zou komen kijken, en liep weg. HOOFDSTUK 9 (door Appelvacht) een paar manen na hoofdstuk 8. 'Vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Vochttand. De SterrenClan eert je snelheid en intelligentie, en wij heten je welkom als volledig krijger van de SchaduwClan.' Eindelijk was Vochttand krijger. Zijn Clangenoten riepen zijn naam alsof hij echt een van hen was. 'Vochttand! Vochttand!' Asvuur en Bontvlek riepen het luidst. Bontvlek had haar krijgersnaam de vorige dag gekregen. Iedere nacht gingen hij en Bontvlek samen tijd doorbrengen met elkaar, omdat Asvuur dat 's ochtends altijd met hem deed. 'Vanaf vandaag, zijn we officieel partners!' mauwde Asvuur opgewonden. Vochttands training had langer geduurd omdat hij de SchaduwClan technieken nog moest leren. 'Ehhm.. oke! Wij zijn nu partners..' Bontvlek, Asvuur en Groenhart, (Vochttands beste vriend) gingen samen met hem in het krijgershol eten. 'Dus je bent nu officieel partners met Asvuur?' vroeg de rossige Groenhart. 'Ja. Bontvlek wat vind jij daarvan?' Bontvlek schrok op uit haar gedachtes. 'Geweldig! De twee sterkste krijgers van alle Clans krijgen kittens!' loog ze. Asvuur keek Bontvlek blij aan. 'Je bent een goede vriendin. Dank je.' miauwde ze. Na een lekker maaltje, stond Vochttand op.' Ik ga eventjes jagen.' miauwde hij. Bontvlek stond ook op en liep naar het medicijnkathol. Daarna glipte ze naar buiten, achter Vochttand aan. 'Ik ben blij voor je.' miauwde Bontvlek. 'Ik bedoel, je krijgt kittens met de sterkste poes ooit. Je kunt niks beters wensen..' zuchtte ze. 'Maar de enige van wie ik hou dat..... dat ben jij. Manen geleden heb ik je tekening gezien, en toen zag ik pas wat voor talent je hebt.' Bontvlek begon te blozen van al die aardige woorden. 'Meen je dat echt? Ik... ik dacht dat jij meer hield van Tornadobloem of Asvuur.' Vochttand drukte zich tegen Bontvlek aan. 'Ik hou alleen van jou.' fluisterde hij. 'Kom op. Laten we gaan jagen. Wie weet vangen we iets goeds.' Bontvlek knikte. Zij had geluk, want zij ving een mollige specht. Vochttand ving twee kikkers. Terug in het kamp legden ze hun verse prooi op de hoop. 'Zo, we hebben weer de Clan geholpen met deze lekkere.... kikkers. En natuurlijk jouw specht. Toen hij ging slapen, ontmoette Vochttand Varenstroom. 'Varenstroom! Je bent gekomen! Kun je Steenpoot en Varenpoot zien!' Varenstroom knikte. 'Steenpoot is krijger. Hij heet Steentand. Varenpoot is ook krijger en heet Varenblad. Pas op. Een van je twee partners... zal Wolfkit op aarde brengen. Hij zal angst op de wereld brengen en dat overal verspreiden.' Vochttand keek zijn moeder verward aan. 'Ik hou van ze allebei.' loog hij. 'Ik ga geen van mijn kittens doden.' Varenstroom schudde haar hoofd en vervaagde. Hij werd weer wakker in het krijgershol, naast Asvuur. HOOFDSTUK 10 (door Avondpoot) Bontvlek keek een lange tijd naar buiten, ook al was er niets aan omdat ze blind was. Dan stond ze stil op en ging het hol uit. Ze staarde naar de hemel zonder iets te zien, en herinneringen van toen ze dat ene moment kon zien kwamen omhoog, maar dan kwam er nog iets. Iets duisters, een lang verloren herinnering van toen ze een piepkleine kitten was. Er vonkte een vlam door haar heen, en ze sperde haar ogen wijd open toen er beelden naar binnen stroomden. Mama? Mag ik naar buiten? Bontkit dartelde vrolijk rond haar moeder."Natuurlijks schatje, jij kan wel voor jezelf zorgen." Snorde Bruinstreep."Bedankt!" Bontkit sprong de kraamkamer uit, alles was fris en groen en stond in bloei en alles rook zo goed... haar vader liep naar haar toe."Hallo kleintje, moet je niet bij je moeder zijn?" Vroeg hij. Bontkit schudde haar kopje."Nee, ik mag naar buiten." Ze liep langs hem heen naar het woud, en dook onder een paar struiken door. Het woud was groot, en de bladeren filterden lichtgroen zonlicht op de grond. Bontkit sprong vrolijk op een blad, en volgde het toen het meevloog met de bries. Opeens kwam haar een geur tegemoet die ze niet kende, en een massieve blauwgrijze kater stapte van achter een boom vandaan."Wat doe jij op Rivierterritorium?!" Vroeg hij woedend. Bontkit deinsde achteruit en rende terug haar eigen territorium in, maar de kater volgde haar niet. Opeens botste ze tegen iets wits aan, iets groots. Ze sprong achteruit en keek met grote ogen naar de hond. Kwijl droop uit zijn kaken en zijn slagtanden glinsterden. En dan haalde hij uit naar haar ogen. Een flits van het allerbleekste rood, en dan een pijn die zich naar haar hersenen verspreide en die eindigde in een verlamde plek waar haar zintuig om te zien had moeten zitten... ''En het volgende wat Bontvlek zich herinnerde was dat ze gillend wakker werd, ze was weer blind. Ze keek met gigantische angstogen naar de plek waar Vochttand stond."Bontvlek?! Wat is er?!" Hij ging dicht tegen haar aan zitten. Tranen rolden over haar wangen toen ze naar de plek keek waar hij zat."Ik ben niet blind geboren.." Miauwde ze zacht."Een hond heeft mijn zicht kapot gemaakt!" '''HOOFDSTUK 11 (door Appelvacht)' 'Echt? Als ik de kracht had om jou te laten zien, zou ik dat dat gebruiken.' miauwde Asvuur. Triest liep Vochttands partner naar buiten, naar Lenteblad. Even later liep Asvuur blij naar haar partner toe. 'Ik verwacht kittens!' miauwde ze opgewonden. 'Echt?' vroeg Bontvlek verbluft. 'Ja! Oh, ik vind het zoo spannend!' Vochttand zag Bontvlek naar Asvuur kijken. Ze keek half triest, half blij. Asvuur trippelde naar het leidershol om het aan Buizerdster te vertellen. 'Ik word moederkat.' miauwde ze vastbesloten, toen ze weer terug was. Bontvlek slenterde naar het medicijnkathol om Lenteblad te helpen. Eigenlijk was ze half krijger, half medicijnkat. Dus het zou niet verboden zijn voor haar om jongen te krijgen. Vochttand begeleidde haar tijdens de jacht. 'Wat geweldig.' miauwde ze snikkend, 'dat je jongen krijgt.' 'Rechts van je is een pad.' miauwde hij sip. 'Je.. je kunt hem vangen.' Bontvlek keek met haar blinde ogen richting de pad, en stormde erop af, richting een ravijn waar Vochttands RivierClanmentor, Mosstreep, haar litteteken van had. De pad sprong perongeluk van het ravijn af, en Bontvlek sprong erachteraan. 'Stop!' riep hij, maar Bontvlek viel al. Nog net kon Vochttand Bontvlek vastpakken bij haar rug. 'Bedankt.' hijgde de blinde poes geschrokken. Ze drukte haar neus in zijn vacht. 'Je weet ... dat ik geschokt ben vanwege Asvuurs kits?' Vochttand voelde zich naar. Hij loog tegen Asvuur, en zij dacht dat hij echt van haar hield. 'Asvuur is een van onze beste vrienden. Ik vind het vreselijk om haar te misleiden.' Strokit, Bloememstaarts dochter, liep door het moeras, ook richting de klif. 'Strokit, nee!' Strokit draaide zich om. 'Ja? Wat is er?' Bontvlek liep naar haar toe. 'Je mag niet buiten het kamp komen!' snorde ze. Vuurpoot en Pluispoot kwamen er haastig aangerend. 'We kwamen voor Strokit.' miauwde Vuurpoot. 'Vochttand, Buizerdster zei dat jij tijdelijk mijn mentor bent als Asvuur moederkat is.' Vochttand knikte wen zei gedag tegen Bontvlek. 'We gaan trainen, Pluispoot!' mauwde Vochttand. Na een middag vechttraining, was Vochttand doodop. 'Je hebt het goed gedaan.' zei hij trots. Voor het krijgershol lagen Vlieghart en Paddebloem te zonnen. De twee partners hadden nog geen jongen. 'Hoi, Vochttand! Bubbelpels (de commandant) vertelde me dat Asvuur jongen verwacht. Gefeliciteerd!' mauwde Paddebloem opgewonden. Vlieghart feliciteerde hem ook. Oh, hoe moet het nou met Bontvlek? dacht Vochttand. HOOFDSTUK 12 (door Avondpoot) Bontvlek proefde de lucht en schatte waar de roodborst ongeveer moest zitten. Dan sprong ze omhoog in de boom, en klom op instinct naar boven. De vogel probeerde nog weg te vliegen, maar het lukte hem net niet. Dan sprong ze eruit en liep met de prooi terug naar het kamp. Ze rook dat Vochttand naast Asvuur zat, en Bontvlek voelde zich ongemakkelijk desondanks de waarheid; Dat Vochttand eigenlijk niet van Asvuur hield. Ze liep naar hen toe."Ik heb prooi!" Ze legde het roodborstje neer bij Asvuur. Die snuffelde even."Je ruikt...anders." Miauwde ze. Bontvlek voelde een steek van angst."Het is niets, maar ik wil even met Vochttand spreken." Asvuur haalde haar schouders op en begon de prooi op te eten. Vochtand liep naast Bontvlek naar een beschut plekje. Daar ging ze zitten en dacht even na met gesloten ogen."Ik...eh-ach laat maar, het is niets belangrijks." Bedacht ze zich vlug."Ga al maar naar het kamp, ik blijf hier wel." Vochttand keek haar even nadenkend aan en liep dan weg. Bontvlek keek hem na. Hoe kon zij zijn jongen verwachten terwijl Asvuur dat al deed? Daarom rook ze zo vreemd, de Clan begon het te merken, en dat moest ze voorkomen. Snel stond ze op, en ze tekende een cirkel in het zand met daarin twee kittens. Hij zou haar wel begrijpen. Dan begon ze te rennen in de duisternis, en ze kende maar één plek waar ze haar jongen kon werpen. De Tunnels. Ze kwam nu bij een dassenhol, en kroop er een lange tijd doorheen. Uiteindelijk kwam ze uit bij een lange, lange tunnel waarin ze verder kroop, en die eindigde in een grote holte. Daar was de grond zanderig en bekleed met mos, er groeiden varens langs de randen. En aan de zijkant was een klein gat waar licht doorheen kwam, ook al was het niet veel voor Bontvlek. Ze krulde zich op op de bodem, met de wriemelende warmte in haar onderbuik, wat er op wees dat ze zwanger was. Had ze hier maar iemand. Wat als de bevalling misliep? Wat als ze zou sterven en niemand haar wist zijn? Ze moest iemand hebben, en dus kroop ze langs een zijtunnel verder, tot bij een grottenstelsel van rotsen en kristal."Bontpoot!" Een rood met roodbruine kater sprong naar haar toe."Het is Bontvlek nu, en ik verwacht kittens." Miauwde Bontvlek. Het is leuk om je te.. nou ja, te zien, Ceder." Ze gaf haar vriend een lik."Waarom kom je hier?" vroeg hij."Nou, het zit zo; ik ben zwanger van mijn partner's jongen, maar zijn vriendin is ook zwanger van zijn jongen, en ik wil niet dat ze dat weten dus...ik ga hier jongen, waar het veilig is." Ze keek hem hoopvol aan."Dat is prima, ik zal wel voor je jagen en je helpen als ze d'r aankomen." Snorde hij. Bontvlek's hart liep over van dankbaarheid."Je woont nu zeker in De Kuil?" hij doelde op het kleine holletje met mos en varens."Ja, dat leek me het beste." Miauwde Bontvlek. HOOFDSTUK 13 (door Appelvacht) 'We moeten haar vinden!' gilde Asvuur in paniek. Bontvlek was verdwenen nadat ze om niets met hem wou praten. 'Blijf jij maar hier. Ik volg haar geurspoor wel.' mauwde Vochttand. Zo hard als hij kon ging hij rennen terwijl hij de lucht proefde. In het moeras werd het iets minder duidelijker, maar het was nog een beetje vers. De geur leidde naar een dassenhol. 'Hoe kun je zo roekeloos zijn?' dacht hij. Voorzichtig sloop hij naar binnen. Wat zou Vochttand nu aantreffen? Een das had haar kunnen doden. 'Ik ben misschien zwanger van mijn partners jongen, maar zijn vriendin.....' hoorde hij een stem van een poes zeggen. Even ademde hij in, en stapte naar voren. In de open plek in een grot, zat Bontvlek! Met een roodbruine kater. Woede borrelde op in Vochttand. Misschien wou ze dit zeggen. Misschien had ze met deze kater kittens, want ze rook net als Asvuur. 'Vochttand, heet mijn partner. Enne.. met hem krijg ik dus de kittens.' miauwde Bontvlek. Die kat houdt haar vast gevangen! dacht hij. Het waren dus wel zijn kittens. Krijsend en blazen stormde hij op de roodbruine kater af. 'Snel, ga naar buiten!' riep hij tegen Bontvlek. Hij worstelde met de roodbruine kater, die niet zo sterk was. 'Jij bent geen Clankat!' snoof Vochttand. 'Nee. Ik ben een zwerfkat genaamd Ceder.' Hij grauwde. 'Waarom hield je mijn partner gevangen?' vroeg hij op hoge toon. Maar Hij liet Ceder geen antwoord geven en sneed een oor eraf. Ceder viel kronkelend op de grond. Vochttand boog zich over hem heen. 'Nu ga je eraan, stinkende zwerfkat!' brulde hij. Bontvlek was veilig. Ze was nu buiten, vrij van Ceder. 'Ik ben ha-' zei hij, maar kon zijn zin niet afmaken omdat Vochttand hem vermoordde. Daarna sprintte hij naar boven met Ceders bloed nog aan zijn poten. Bovenaan de tunnel trof hij Bontvlek aan, en die was woedend. 'Waarom doe je zoiets?' Toen ze het bloed rook op zijn poten werd ze nog bozer. 'Wat?! Heb je hem gedood? Hij was een van mijn beste vrienden!' snikte Bontvlek. Vochttand liet zijn hoofd zakken. 'Oh. Het spijt me vreselijk. Ik dacht dat die Ceder je gevangen hield. En hoe kon ik weten dat hij je geen kwaad wou doen?' Bontvlek keek triest naar de grond. 'Er is iets wat ik moet zeggen. Ik heb jou kittens, net als Asvuur.' Vochttand keek haar blij aan. 'Echt? Wat geweldig!' mauwde hij. Bontvlek schudde haar hoofd. 'Voor mij niet. Hoe moet ik dit aan Asvuur en de Clan vertellen?' Vochttand had een idee. 'Je kunt zeggen dat je partner een geheim is en de Clan niets aangaat.' HOOFDSTUK 14 (door Avondpoot) Bontvlek staarde Vochttand aan. Haar hersenen werkten snel en koortsachtig. Dan boog ze haar kop."Nee. Ik kan niet terug. Ik zal na de geboorte komen, en dan zal ik zeggen dat ik ze gevonden heb en ze heb geadopteerd. Jij word dan de zogezegde pleegvader." Ze voelde een gewicht op haar schouders drukken na die keuze, maar toen schoot er een beeld voorbij haar ogen. Asvuur was aan het jongen."Vlug! Asvuur krijgt kittens!" Siste ze, ze duwde Vochttand weg van het dassenhol."Over een week komen de mijne, dan mag je komen!" Vochttand aarzelde even, en sprong dan weg, met achterlating van een verscheurde Bontvlek. "O Ceder, het spijt me zo.." Ze drukte haar lichaam tegen dat van haar vriend en liet haar tranen stromen. Ze voelde een vreemde woede. Hoe kon Vochttand iemand zo koelbloedig vermoorden?! Ze dacht dat ze hem kende! Daar zat ze dan, en opeens schoot haar iets te binnen."Ik wil niet dat hij mijn jongen ziet." siste ze zacht."Ik ga ervoor zorgen dat hij als straf nooit vader zal zijn van mijn jongen!" Ze sloop naar de ingang, waar zo te ruiken nog bloedafdrukken zaten, en schoof met moeite een grote rots voor de ingang."Hij zal ze niet te zien krijgen." grauwde ze. En dan liep ze terug naar de kuil. Een weekje later... Bontvlek was onophoudelijk aan het woelen. Ze voelde haar kittens wriemelen in haar onderbuik, en zo nu en dan trok er een kramp door haar heen. Ze gingen komen. Ze luisterde toen ze geschuif hoorde. Zo te horen was Vochttand er en probeerde hij de rots weg te krijgen. Er verspreidde zich een kil gevoel door Bontvlek heen, ze greep haar mosnest vast en sprong het grottenstelsel van Ceder in. Heel veel verder, in een geul tussen de open plek waar er veel varens en mos groeide legde ze zich weer neer in haar nest, uitgeput door de tocht. Ze sloot de ingang af met rotsen zodat Vochttand er desondanks niet in kon, en dan trok er een vreselijke kramp door haar heen."Ceder! help me!" Schreeuwde ze. En dan zag ze hem, ja ze zag hem. Alleen hem in de duistere wereld van de blindheid. En hij liep naar haar toe."Ik zal je helpen, lieve Bontvlek, als je mij een nieuw leven schenkt." Murmelde hij. Bontvlek wist wat hij bedoelde."Wil je...jezelf reïncarneren in een van mijn jongen?" Vroeg ze. Ceder knikte."Als het kan." Bontvlek keek hem glimlachend aan."Natuurlijk!" Riep ze. En dan kreeg ze weer een hevige kramp, en slaakte een gil. Ceder ging dicht naast haar zitten en hield haar blik vast. Bontvlek huiverde toen er een steek door haar heen schoot, en het volgende moment kwam er een jong."De eerstgeborene!" fluisterde ze. het was een bleekgrijs met donkergrijs gestreept poesje, en je kon een spleetje zien van ijsblauwe ogen. Ceder's geest legde het bij Bontvlek, en voor het eerst besefte ze dat ze weer kon zien, net als toen ze Vochtand moest redden van de dood. En dan kwam de tweede, en de laatste. En hij leek sprekend op Ceder. HOOFDSTUK 15 (door Appelvacht) Asvuurs kittens waren gekomen. Ze heetten Viskit, een zwart poesje, Bleekkit, een wit poesje, en Graskit, een cyperse kater. Asvuur en hij maakten zich nog steeds zorgen om Bontvlek. 'Waar zou ze toch zitten?' vroeg Asvuur. 'Ik ga haar geurspoor weer volgen.' zuchtte Vochttand. Het kwam weer bij het dassenhol uit, maar er zat een rotsblok voor. 'Nee! Bontvlek!' riep hij hulpeloos. Hij probeerde de steen te verschuiven, maar hij was te zwaar. Vochttand ging terug naar het kamp om de krijgers te vragen of ze hem wouden helpen. 'Help me, Bontvlek is een dassenhol ingegaan, maar er zit een rotsblok voor. We moeten hem verschuiven!' Beshart, Regenvacht, Gaaivleugel en Lavabloem hielpen om de rots te verschuiven. 'Goed. Drie, twee, een, duwen!' riep Gaaivleugel. De vijf katten duwden zo hard als ze konden, en het lukte! 'Ik ga zelf naar Bontvlek zoeken.' mauwde Vochttand. 'Succes!' miauwden de katten in koor. Het was heel donker in de gang. Hij volgde Bontvleks geur en kwam bij de open plek waar Ceders lijk lag. De geur van melk en kittens verspreidde zich in de grot. De geur kwam uit een spleet waar planten groeiden. Een plukje beige vacht hing aan een tak. 'Bontvlek!' riep Vochttand blij. 'Heb je je kits?' Er kwam geen antwoord. Alleen zacht gesnik. Vochttand wurmde zich door de spleet, en zag Bontvlek, met twee gezonde kittens. 'Vochttand. Waarom heb je Ceder vermoord?' Vochttand schudde zijn hoofd. 'Omdat ik dacht dat hij je kwaad zou doen. Kom mee terug, naar het kamp.' Bontvlek bleef zitten. 'Nee, jij hebt een van mijn beste vrienden vermoord! Oh, en trouwens, de roodbruine is Moeraskit en de grijze is ''Wolfkit. '' Vochttand rilde. Hij pakte zomaar Moeraskit en rende terug naar het kamp. 'Ik neem deze mee. En je kunt niets doen om me tegen te houden!' lees verder: Appelvacht & Avondpoot/ Blinde liefde/ Deel 3